Mildred Fry
Mildred Fry (born December 6, 1922 - February 13, 2000) was the fiancé to Enos Fry and the mother of Yancy Fry, Sr. She was the paternal grandmother of Yancy Fry, Jr. and Philip J. Fry. In 1947, Fry encountered her as waitress when he, Leela, Dr. Zoidberg, Bender and Prof. Farnsworth traveled back in time. After Enos was killed in a house that turned out to be a test site for an atomic bomb, she was consoled by her grandson who Mildred felt reminded her deeply of Enos (unaware that Philip was her own grandson) and asked if he would walk her home. Once there she, grieved over her fiancé and immediately began flirting with Fry, making him uncomfortable. In an effort to distract Mildred, Fry asks her to make him sugar cookies to cheer her up, but Mildred, refusing to be deterred, rips open the top of her dress and thrust her bra covered breasts at him after remarking "How about these cookies, sugar?". Fry was hesitant about having sex with Mildred but got over it, incorrectly reasoning that since he still existed and Enos was dead, Mildred wasn't actually his grandmother. Before he could finish his sentence Mildred quickly kissed him and the two made passionate love on the couch which soon moved to the bedroom. As a result of sleeping with Mildred, Fry conceived his father and became his own grandfather. The next morning Fry noticed that Mildred started acting like his own grandmother in his own time, but was out of place as in the 1940s she was an attractive, beautiful and very sexy young woman. She suddenly wore reading glasses and was hard of hearing. It was then that Fry realized that Mildred was in fact his grandmother and in sleeping with her it made him his own grandfather. Philip's affair with Mildred was a likely reference to a parody country song I'm My Own Grandpa, where the singer recounts a complex family tree only to say at the end he somehow married his own widowed grandmother. Nibbler was also aware of what Fry did to Mildred, and commented in "The Why Of Fry" that "the nasty from the past-y" cost him the delta brain wave, and thus, his born immunity to the Brainspawn. Family Tree Mr. Gleisner──┬──Mrs. Gleisner Philip J. Fry──┬──'Mildred' │ │ Mrs. Fry───────────┬────────────Yancy Fry, Sr. │ ┌─────────┴─────────┐ (?)─┬─David Farnsworth │ │ │ Philip J. Fry Yancy Fry──┬──Unknown (Many generations) │ │ Philip J. Fry II──┬──Njörd(?) │ (Many generations) │ (?)Wernstrom────┬────Mom─────────┬─────────Hubert J. Farnsworth │ │ │ ┌───┴───┐ Igner Cubert Farnsworth │ │ (clone) Walt Larry Trivia *The food Mildred serves in her job as a waitress includes chilli dogs, and a pie with a fried egg on top. It does not include mead, paella, injections of femi-slim and types of soylent green, soylent orange and soylent coleslaw (as requested by the Professor and Leela). *It is never explained why Mildred aged over just one night as the planet express crew were too distracted by the incest and had not mentioned Mildred's aging predicament, but it may be due to the timeline changing. *It would seem that Yancy Sr. takes more after his mother as both of his fathers (Enos and time travelling son Phillip) both possess orange hair while Mildred has brunette hair, something that was passed down to her son. *Because of her and Fry's affair, all direct members of their family are now descendants (minus Mildred and Mrs. Fry) of Fry but most of them (Professor Hubert Farnsworth, Cubert Farnsworth, Yancy Fry Sr. & Yancy Fry Jr., and Igner) do not suffer from the lack of delta brainwave like Fry does. *In many episodes where Mildred and Fry's affair is mentioned, Fry has a different reaction to the encounter. There is one moment where he told the nibblonians that he is proud of doing "the nasty from the past-y" with his grandmother. The second is when the professor mentions the benefits the forward time travel machine has to offer such as stopping oneself from sleeping with his own grandmother and Fry stating that he wouldn't do that again. Appearances * "Roswell that Ends Well" Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:One Time Characters Category:Fry family Category:Females